Emmy Yuki
Emmy Aria Yuki is the eldest daughter and child of Jaden and Kylie Yuki, the older twin identical twin sister of Carlie Samara Yuki, the adoptive sister of Amber Yuki and the older sister of Blakely Gareth Yuki. She is the younger cousin of Tyler and Caryn Reynolds and the older cousin of Aaron and Carey Reid. Because of the close relationship her mother has with Jesse Anderson, he sees Cody and Alyssa Anderson as her cousins. In terms of appearance, Emmy takes after both her parents, having dark brown hair and pale, blonde-whitish streaks and dark red eyes. Emmy duels with a "Crystal Hero" deck, which is based off her Father's Elemental Heroes and her surrogate uncle's Crystal Beast, and like her parents she can talk with Duel Spirits. Her best friends are Shane Ryan and Lucy Morgans. Background Emmy is the first born daughter and child of Jaden Yuki and Kylie Reynolds and the twin sister of Carlie Yuki. She and her sister were unexpected, but her parents wouldn't trade her or Carlie for the world. Emmy was born when Kylie and Jesse were kidnapped by Ciaran Reid and Calindor but was later saved. However, when Jaden and everyone got to Kylie, she was already far into her labor and couldn't be moved, so Emmy was born in the Dragon Hunters' headquarters. When Emmy and Carlie were around 10 months-old, her parents and their newly acquired dog, Crystal, moved to Dallas Texas for unknown reasons to her. At the age of four, Emmy was gifted with the Crystal Heroes, while Carlie got her mother's "Starlights". Emmy and Carlie both share "Yubel" who acts as the girls Guardian Spirit. When she was five years old, Emmy learned of her mother being pregnant and was very happy, despite only being five. However, the happiness soon turned to tragedy after her parents are involved in a car crash and her mother loses the child. Both Emmy and Carlie tried to help but could only do so much. While her father tried to help her mother, Emmy and Carlie spent most of her time with her Aunt Seina who along with her uncle Jesse and grandmother Cori Yuki, who had flown over from Japan. While spending time with Reina and Jesse, Emmy and Carlie learned that they both were thinking about moving their families to Houston to be close, just in case something like this happens again. During her first year at school, Emmy became friends with first grader, Lucille "Lucy" Morgans. Shortly after starting school, Emmy became the adoptive sister of Amber an orphaned girl who had the power to see duel spirits but - like her mother Kylie - was abused by her father. When she was nine-years-old, Emmy learned that her mother was pregnant for the fourth time (Kylie having miscarried again when the twins were seven) and she with Carlie helped as much as she could so her mother would not lose that child. Emmy even helped with doing some of the shopping, her parents trusted her enough to go alone, at least to go into the store alone. Finally, nine months later, a month after she turned 10, Emmy and Carlie's parents welcomed Gareth Blake Yuki into the family. Trivia *Emmy was originally named Jemma. *Emmy is named after her uncle's wife, Aria King. *Emmy and Carlie were born premature - for twins - and weren't due till the middle of September. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Next Generation Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Next Generation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters